


Contagion.

by Athenastark06



Series: sanders statements [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Canon-Typical The Corruption Content (The Magnus Archives), Other, The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenastark06/pseuds/Athenastark06
Summary: Case: 008-258-005.Logan: statement of Irene Ewing regarding observations of her friend Jane Prentiss. Original statement taken January 3rd, 2017. Statement recorded 1st July 2017 by Logan Princeton, head archivist of the sanders Institute, London.Statement begins.
Series: sanders statements [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143584





	Contagion.

_Case: 008-258-005._

_Logan: statement of Irene Ewing regarding observations of her friend Jane Prentiss. Original statement taken January 3rd, 2017. Statement recorded 1st July 2017 by Logan Princeton, head archivist of the sanders Institute, London._

_Statement begins._

I’m not sure I could really call Jane a friend, she was more an acquaintance my friends liked. We had the same social groups, sure, but I never spent a lot of time with just her. Still, there’s no one else I can talk to, so I’m here.

When I first met Jane, it was because she’d just started working with Emma- that’s Emma Bayliss. She was a bit odd, but the others thought the whole “witch” thing was endearing and she was nice enough, so she ended up sticking around. We weren’t exactly the most normal group already and Jane’s obsession with crystals wasn’t even the strangest habit in our friend group. Plus, it wasn’t like she was collecting bones like that weirdo on the news a while ago.

For a while, everything was fine, we’d all meet up every Friday and just hang out and everything would be fine. Normal. Early last year, though, we noticed that she seemed… odd. She hung out with us less and seemed more inclined to ignore us than anything else. If I saw her on the street, I’d say hi, and she’d walk straight past me. She started trying to guilt us too whenever she was around, if we weren’t listening to her, she’d tell us we didn’t listen to her enough or seem to like her, that we needed to pay her more attention. It never bothered me too much, since I wasn’t that close to her, but when she actually attacked Elissa Wormwood, we finally decided we just weren’t going to speak to her anymore.

I was the only one who saw what happened to Elissa, her slow conviction that she was going insane, that there was something under her skin, crawling in and out of her bones like worms. She died a few months ago, the two of us had gone to get coffee when she just... sagged. I didn’t even realise what had happened at first, not until the worm crawled out of her eye. I killed it, but another bunch came out of El, crawling through her eye. That was what made me remember Jane scratching her eye when she’d attacked Elissa, and I decided to confront her.

That Friday, I went over to her house, deciding to pretend I was just checking on her at first before demanding to know what she’d done to Elissa. I didn’t get to that point, in the end. When I first entered her flat on Prospero Rd it was dark. Darker than it should have been since it was still pretty light outside, but all the lights inside the flat were off. I called out to her anyway, stepping into the front room and flipping on the light. The living room was awful, covered in worms and rot. It stunk of disease and illness. I screamed and tried to stagger backwards, but found the door had been shut behind me by the crawling mass of things crawling her living room. They parted as I attempted to find Jane, calling her name desperately and hoping she wasn’t dead. She wasn’t in her bedroom when I ran in, but the ladder to her loft was open. I remembered her mentioning the loft a while before she went crazy and scrambled up, hoping she’d been sensible enough to hide inside.

She was in her loft alright, curled in the corner in that red dress of hers. She looked up as I came in, and in the dim light of the loft, I finally saw what had become of my friend. Her face was a mass of holes, and climbing in and out was worms, thousands and thousands of the crawling monstrosities like her face was a particularly nice patch of dirt. I didn’t say anything as the monster that used to be my friend lurched forward and reached out to claw me. I don’t think she touched me, but I remember the fierce pain that surged through me for a few seconds after, and I wonder…

I ran home after that, I’m not even sure how I got out, only the panic as I ran to my own flat and locked myself inside. I tried to contact you guys straight after that but was told you’d just lost your archivist and “wouldn’t be accepting statements at this time”, so I called 999 and babbled to them about Jane and the worms and the holes in her face. I don’t know if they ever did anything, I gave the tip anonymously and haven’t even talked to anyone about Jane since. I’ve been trying to get to you guys for a while though.

_Statement ends._

_Logan: It was this statement that first called to our attention the issue of Jane Prentiss, along with a subsequent call from Royal Hospital, informing us they had an… unusual patient and would like us to take a look. Jane escaped that night, killing six nurses outright and causing a seventh to break his neck attempting to escape her. We should have_ [ _her statement_ ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SbvInIiAio&list=PLSbuB1AyaJk-GJV4d3AdvBMJHYiXUEDfI&index=33&ab_channel=RustyQuill) _here somewhere, from sometime before her fully joining the flesh hive. We believe more statements on Prentiss can be found, but considering the mess the archives are in, I do not have hopes of finding them._

_End recording._


End file.
